Mimihagi
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #960018 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a fallen god that operates in the outer areas of Eastern Rukongai and is the right hand of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, page 12 Mimihagi governs "Stillness", and its counterpart is Pernida Parnkgjas.Bleach manga; Chapter 639, page 6 Appearance When Jūshirō Ukitake was a boy, Mimihagi took the form of a humanoid entity with a body shaped like an arm and a clenched right fist, with a single, large eye on the back of the fist. It wore a simple tunic and had a large band encircling the area behind the fist. In the present time, Mimihagi lacks a physical body entirely, instead appearing as an entity of Reishi in the form of living darkness that takes varying forms between his classical form, with a symbolic representation of its single eye as a shadow, and the form of a hand and arm made up of intangible darkness.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 1-3 History When Jūshirō Ukitake was three years old, he developed a lung disease, which caused the doctors in the area to abandon him when they could not treat it. His parents took him to Mimihagi's shrine and prayed for Mimihagi to take his lungs away, which Mimihagi did. This allowed Ukitake to survive and become a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 9-12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During the second invasion of the Wandenreich, Ukitake activates the Kamikake in preparation for becoming the right hand of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, page 3 When the Soul King dies, Ukitake begins the process of replacing him by allowing Mimihagi to take the rest of his body, which will allow him to replace the Soul King in exchange for his life. As he does this, a shadow resembling Mimihagi begins rising off his back before extending toward the sky as Ukitake screams in pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 4-15 Darkness erupts from Ukitake's orifices as Mimihagi continues rising into the sky; shortly afterward, the tremors in Soul Society stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 1-4 .]] Mimihagi reaches the Soul King Palace, where it shocks those present upon enveloping the bifurcated Soul King. Yhwach notes Mimihagi managed to escape his eyes before demanding to know why Mimihagi is interfering, only for Mimihagi to close its eye in response.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 5-7 Yhwach attempts to attack Mimihagi, but he is blocked by a shadowy barrier. Wondering if the will of the Soul King no longer resides in Mimihagi, Yhwach decides to destroy both it and the Soul King, but Ichigo Kurosaki interferes, allowing Yoruichi Shihōin to set up a barrier around Mimihagi while proclaiming that they will let it become the new Soul King because it has managed to stabilize Soul Society and is the arm of the Soul King himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 9-12 However, Uryū Ishida appears and shoots Yoruichi in the shoulder, causing the barrier she set up to shatter. After Yoruichi is incapacitated and Ichigo is distracted, Yhwach begins ripping Mimihagi off of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 619, pages 7-16 After his Schutzstaffel arrive and Uryū causes the rest of Ichigo's friends to fall off the palace, Yhwach sees Mimihagi trying to attack him and disperses it before absorbing its power, causing him to gain a pattern resembling a chain of eyes covering the left side of his body and the tremors to resume in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 13-16 The darkness is forcibly pulled out of Ukitake, who collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, page 1 Powers and Abilities Stagnation Governance: Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to. *'Life Extension': Mimihagi bestows blessings upon those who offer it anything aside from an eye, since it already possesses its own. In turn, its power stops the progression of whatever is afflicting a body part or organ of those it blesses for a time; this grants a reprieve from the inevitable for a time, extending their life and making them capable of what they otherwise would not be capable of doing. With his diseased lungs taken from him, Ukitake lived and became a captain of the Gotei 13, but he frequently coughs up blood and becomes too sick to fulfill his duties as a captain at times.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 10-12 :* : Kamikake is a ritual that an individual who has had part of their body taken by Mimihagi can perform by sacrificing the rest of their body and their life in exchange for becoming the vessel for Mimihagi in the role of the right hand of the Soul King. Initially, the Kamikake changes the user's shadow into something resembling Mimihagi itself. Later, the shadow will spread across the user's entire body before stretching toward the sky in the shape of a hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 14-15 In the final stages, darkness erupts from the user's orifices to form the hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 2-4 However, this is only a temporary solution in the event of the Soul King dying; once the user dies, the effect ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, page 10 Precognitive Immunity: Mimihagi is immune to the precognitive abilities of The Almighty, which keeps it from appearing in any of Yhwach's visions, even when they are in the same room in the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 6-8 Precognition: Mimihagi has the power to see into the future.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, page 14 Trivia * Mimihagi is the opposite of Pernida Parnkgjas in several ways. ** Mimihagi controls stillness while Pernida controls advancement. ** Mimihagi has an incorporeal black body while Pernida has a physical white body. ** Although both have been shown to produce multiple eyes, Mimihagi's "main eye" is on the back of the hand while Pernida's is on the palm. ** In the Quincy Blood War, Mimihagi helps the Shinigami while Pernida sides with the Quincy. References Navigation Category:Characters